A White Rose is Just as Sweet
by VocalMetroid
Summary: We don't have enough Pale Quadrant, around here! Nepeta has always had a sort of crush on Karkat, but never got the courage to ask him to fill her quadrant. Vriska was seemingly nice enough to encourage her... Is Equius able to comfort her through heartbreak?


**A White Rose is Just as Sweet**

A Homestuck NepetaEquius fanfic

* * *

... As I approached my target, I was on all fours. Tail waving back and forth, eyes dilated to vertical needles. I've seen my own Lusus do the same thing when he was hunting.  
Main difference is that he never uses the technique as a pouncegreeting for a friend, like Equius.  
Upon impact he only stumbled slightly, I slid down to the floor and saw him stand tall, looking down at simply smiled and chuckled at my glomp-fail.  
He said in his semi-loud voice as he lifted me back up, "I see you have improved since that time in LOLCAT. However, I've gotten stronger."  
He was right. It really hurt when I faceplanted into his back. If milk is the source of his muscle mass, I'm barely drinking any for a cat! I stood up and spoke again. "So, have your roleplay character, yet?"  
"No, and sorry bout that." He pointed behind him. "Since my centaur Lusus died, I had to make up for the lack of strength. I will be back when I do a hundred of everything."  
I wasn't the least bit discouraged, since I had my Cattop in my hive. I waved goodbye and left.

* * *

On the way I was thinking of who I should talk to. Terezi might have some nice ideas with her Dragon persona. Maybe Tavros, for a game of Fetuspawn? Definitely not Vriska, as her spider persona is kinda creepy.  
How bout Kat- .. Bad idea, I'm not ready yet.

* * *

When I finally got back home, I didn't head straight to my computer. First priority was to admire and update my Shipping Wall. There are no updates, but much I am proud of! Mainly Redrom, though, like how I recently found out that Equius has Matesprit feelings for Aradia.  
I have such feelings for Karkat, I will admit here as no one is going to read this. I slumped at the fact I lack the courage to admit it to him. Still, to the cattop I went.  
Looking at contacts, Terezi had logged off recently. Likely one of her dragons is on trial again, and chalky blood will be spilled yet again. I simply went on to wait for a contact.  
Of course, the name arachnidsGrip came up quickly, so Vriska has arrived. I have nothing against her personally, but she is not very fun to roleplay with. Still, I was bored, and Gog just gave me someone to talk to.

arachnidsGrip began trolling arsenicCatnip

AG: Hav8n't seen you in a while... How've you 8een?  
AC: :33 hey, vriska  
AC: :33 lemmeow guess, you're gonna ask me to RP again?  
AG: No, too 8usy planning next FLARP.  
AG: And you'll s8 no ag8n. :::  
AC: :33 why not make a shipping wall? it's a purrfect pastime!  
AG: I do not like filling my head with false hopes.  
AC: :33 false hopes?  
AG: I know how you desperately hope for Karkat to be your M8sprit.  
AC: :33 how do you know about me and Karkitty!?  
AG: It is o8vious soon as you give them pet n8mes.  
AG: No worry though... I am no comp8ition. I actually want to HELP you.  
AC: :33 *gasps in amazement* you do?  
AG: Yes. What you have to do is go to his hive and confess "Dearest Karkitty, I feel flushed for you~33333333"  
AC: :33 really? no, he's pawbably busy with something  
AG: Forg8 th8! 8e 8rave, show him how you really feel!  
AC: :33 i will! thanks fur the meowtivation, vriska!

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling arachnidsGrip

AG: Heh, allllllll part of plan.  
AG: Have fun with Karkitty, sucker...

arachnidsGrip logged off

* * *

I scampered all the way to Karkat's hive, making sure not to stop at all. I was winded by the time I got there. It was entirely impossible to land the slightest pouncegreeting! I just rang the doorbell and the door opened up.  
"Oh look, a face that doesn't piss me off" He said in his common crabby voice. I still think it's sweet, though. "Now, waddaya want? We still gotta fix the gaping whole in my wall."  
I was unfazed by the gaping hole, as it has been there since his computer exploded. However, one thing caught me off guard.  
"Um, who exactly is helping?" That's when Terezi came out in a red hardhat.  
"All is going well, it should be done in a few weeks, Karkles." As if the pet name wasn't enough, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, Karkat nonresistant.

She clearly took Karkat's red feelings before me.

* * *

Soon enough I was in my Lusus's old catnip fields. I sat there, hoping the scent in the air would help me forget. I soon just lay back, my green tears dripping to the ground behind my head. I soon heard a heavy figure sit next to me, Equius.  
"Finally I found you. You weren't in your hive, so I looked in the back yard. Now, what are you laying down in this catnip for?"  
I sat up to begin telling the story best I can. "Well, after you started lifting weights, I went to Trollian to talk to some friends. Then Vriska came up..."  
"And Vriska scared you?"  
"No, she actually did something nice, suggesting I admit my feelings to Karkat."  
"So it is a good thing? I don't see why you are crying." he sat closer.  
"Well, after hearing that motivation, I went to Karkat's house to say 'I feel flushed for you' Problem was, Terezi was there and kissed him even!" I slumped forward to let out more tears. "It was then clear that Terezi shares red feelings with him, and now all is hopeless..."  
In my tears, Equius paused. He thought a few seconds before giving his answer. "We kinda all knew he was with Terezi."  
My eyes widened and I looked to him. "What!?"  
"Well, we just wanted a way to let you down softly. Please forgive me."  
"Vriska actually gave me motivation! She actually wanted to help!"  
"Unlike your friends, Vriska wanted you to find out the hard way." He took a deep breath. "Besides, you'll find a Matesprit of your own someday, I'm sure of it." I then felt his arm around my shoulder.  
I stopped crying and looked to his yellow eyes, not obscured by sunglasses at the moment. "Um, we are friends, right?"  
He blinked and looked back to me. "Yes, why wouldn't we be?"  
"Well, with how you are always there for me, and I think we might, um, be a little more..." A deep breath. "I have pale feelings for you, Equius..."  
He smiled and pulled me closer. I grinned back, my eyes half closed. Soon I set my head on his shoulder, realizing that I'd rather have my Moirail than anything else.

_-Fin_


End file.
